To the Nth
by NaruShika-Forever
Summary: "Ano… Jiji… do you know how to make friends?" A three year old asks. What would your answer be? "It's just, no one talk to me, and make me feel lonely." What about to that? Could you really leave the boy on his own? Would you teach him a dangerous jutsu, such as the shadow clone jutsu? What will Sarutobi do? Rating may go up. To pairings at the moment.


Heeeyy, you proud of me? I finished the first chapter~ This was the most voted on story! Tell me how it is! (It's the most because the only one above it was 'Finish your stories you idiot' or something like that...)

Normal text

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

* * *

><p>It was a normal day, the third Hokage had all of his paper work laid out in front of him as he tried to finish it before his secretary came in with even more. He only had ten sheets left to look over and then he could relax for a bit. As long as he had no distractions he would be fine… if only his life was that easy.<p>

"Ano… Jiji… do you know how to make friends?" The Sarutobi felt like screaming at the interruption, but stopped just in time. This was one of the times the little boy in front of him was being serious. Plus, he added "It's just, no one talk to me, and make me feel… um… what i' it?" The old man gained a sad smile on his face.

"Naru-chan, it's lonely. And you missed a few words. I'm sorry, but I can't teach you how be make friends." Naruto looked down at his feet in both sadness and disappointment. "But I can show you something that will make you less lonely. It's a jutsu that only very experienced people know, but you will have to work to master it. Do you think you can do that Naru-chan?" The boy looked excited at learning a new thing. Even though he's just three, he acts like a genin that just got it's first weapon. And a big shiny one with really sharp edges. Or Anko getting free dango from a poor stranger that she can torture later. Either way, he was happy and you could nearly see the stars in his eyes.

"What's called Jiji?! How long till teach it?"

"We'll start today, right after I finish this paperwork. Can you go tell Misumi-chan that I'll be going out soon so she shouldn't bring in any more?" Hiruzen said, smiling kindly.

"Yep! I'll be ri' back!" Naruto ran off before he could see Hiruzen's smile turned evil.

"Ha, now she _has_ to do my work!" He said to himself before getting back to the last seven sheets. He flew through them - Naruto coming back into the room when there was about three left (he almost finished the fourth) - and left the room with Naruto following behind him.

Once they got the the training ground, the old man held up one hand to signal the younger to stop. He turned to face him be and sat on the ground.

"Alright Naru-chan. I'm going to teach you how to harness your chakra. You remember what chakra is, right?"

"Hai!" 'Of course he remembered!' Naruto thought. 'Weasle-san made me listen for at least thirty minutes before asking questions about it for the next hour!'

"Good! Then we can get started right away! I trust you remember how to call for it as well." Naruto grinned proudly.

"Ha, of course!" Naruto put his hands in the ram seal and summoned some of his energy. Well, some being genin levels. Still, very impressive.

"Naruto, you'll have to increase your chakra amount to be able to do this. At least to high-chunin. Think you can do that before your birthday?" Naruto was turning 4 in five months. "If you can, I'll show you how to do the jutsu." Naruto gained a determined look in his eyes.

"I will Jiji, trust me!" Hiruzen chuckled at the little boy's enthusiasm. He didn't bother telling the boy there was no chance. It's not like Naruto would remember for long… right?

* * *

><p><em>How do you increase chakra?<em> Naruto asked himself. As much as he hoped it would happen, he didn't actually expect someone to answer him. So imagine his surprise when -

**"You have to practice using it."**

-he got an answer. So what does he do?

No, he does not scream. He does what any normal little kid would do and asks -

_"How?"_ Anyone else would question their sanity, but he's gotten used to the monsters in his closet and the giant spiders on his walls and ceilings, so how is this any different?

**"Call up your energy again."** Naruto did as the voice told him to do, waiting for more instructions. **"Now hold it."** Again, Naruto followed the instructions to the dot until he was too tired to continue about ten minutes later. He wasn't able to push himself to the point of chakra exhaustion yet, thankfully, so the amount of training he was able to do wouldn't be able to kill him. However, to the point of sleep is an entirely different matter. As he yawned, the voice told him to go get food before falling asleep.

Naruto went to grab his milk and a slice of bread before walking back to his room. He downed the milk - as fast as a three year old could do, at least - and munched on his bread before lying down. He was half way through the slice by the time he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"That's all..." Naruto fell into the ground, exhausted. "So. Hard." For an entire hour, Naruto was able to hold his energy around him, releasing more when some managed to got out of his control. And it got out of control a lot. However, it was an improvement from his first try of two months ago. At that point, his energy wasn't even trying to create room for itself and was able to stay close to Naruto. His reserves increased from a new academy student to a soon to be genin, thus the reason it was so much harder to keep close to him.<p>

**"It's not hard, you're just weak. You should be able to hold this for two hours already!"** the Kyuubi growled. To him, humans were and still are frail, weak beings, and the little boy was no different. The main reason he was training the boy was so his vessel wasn't able to be defeated by the other biju's jinchuuriki. No vessel of his could be frail enough to be defeated by the Ichibi's jinchuuriki! That just wasn't acceptable.

"I'll do better! I will learn that jutsu! Just watch me!" Naruto shouted with renewed vigor as he continued to release more and more chakra. "I WILL!" His eyes flashed a bright blue for a moment before closing, Naruto falling to the ground. His skin started to heat up and he started shivering. Chakra exhaustion is a horrible thing for an almost-4 year old.

The Kyuubi growled, some of his energy flowing through the seal and into the boy's own chakra network. **"Useless boy."** He muttered, a scowl on his muzzle. Sending one last hate-filled glace at the boy, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHECK MY POLL TO SEE WHAT FANFIC YOU COULD GET NEXT! OR TO YELL AT ME FOR NOT GETTING OTHERS DONE! Actually, don't vote on any more. Just yell at me.<strong>_

Oh, and also **review**! I'm actually wanting those lately... weird.


End file.
